


Under the Covers

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You want oral, but Jason isn't ready to take his mask off yet.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 245





	Under the Covers

“Jason, have you ever thought about eating me out?” You asked.

Jason physically jerked back like he had been slapped. The two of you were cuddling in bed, Jason’s big loving arms wrapped around you, when the idea just popped into your head. The two of you had been sexually active before, but the one thing Jason could never do for you was give you oral.

You giggled at his reaction, holding up your hands. “Sorry! Sorry!”

Jason wrung his hands, looking at you nervously. He pointed to his mask, his shoulders slumped.

“Oh, Jason.” You kissed his mask. “Still not ready to show me?”

He shook his head slowly. He hated letting you down, but he hated the idea of you seeing his face even more.

You snuggled up to him, giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. You make me feel amazing in other ways.” You lightly tapped where his nose would be behind the mask. “Forget about it, okay?”

Resting your head on his chest, you pulled the sheets over your shoulders, closing your eyes. 

Jason, however, couldn’t relax. He basically had two modes: kill violently and love dearly. And he sure as hell loved you dearly. And he wanted to do everything in his power to make you happy.

You were only a minute from drifting off when you felt Jason shift beside you. You lifted your head so he could stand, not bothering to open your eyes. His plodding footsteps let you know where he was in the room. 

He walked around the bed to your side, and you felt him move the sheets. You whined in protest as the cold outside air hit your skin, but the sheet settled back into place. You didn’t think anything of it until you felt Jason’s large hands wrap around your legs, spreading them.

“Oh!” You sat up, looking down to see a large Jason-sized lump under the covers. “Jason?” You started to ask, when you felt his tongue drag its way up your pussy.

You squeaked, covering your mouth with your hands. Jason licked you again, his tongue moving slowly, as if he was memorizing the taste of you. Your heart instantly raced at the through of the infamous Jason Voorhees between your legs, servicing you and admiring your taste.

Jason licked you again, putting more pressure on his tongue, listening for any hint that he was heading in the right direction. When his tongue dragged on your clit, he heard you moan lowly. He began to suck on your clit, pride welling in his chest when he heard you cry out in pleasure.

Your knees shook as he sucked a little too hard. 

“J-Jason, a little less, just a little!” You gasped, gently cupping his head through the sheets. He started sucking less intensely, lightly flicking it with his tongue.

You arched your back, biting your lip. You slowly moved your hips, unable to sit still a second longer, needing to feel more with him, needing more from him.

Jason felt your neediness as you ground into his face. He moved away from your slit, shoving his tongue into your heat and bobbing his head. His pants got tighter as you bucked your hips more intensely into him, your head becoming a haze of pleasure. You grabbed his head, moving him faster into you, whining louder.

A tight, hot feeling spread through your abdomen as Jason worked you with his tongue. Lewd wet sounds came from between your legs, only arousing you more.

You thought you were reaching your end when Jason opened his mouth wider than any liver person could, and began to suck on your entire heat, while still thrusting his tongue into you.

You didn’t stand a chance. You let out a scream of need and pleasure, legs stiffening as the pressure in your belly finally burst.

Jason growled in accomplishment, licking you clean before securing his mask back in place, slowly pulling up the covers to look at you.

Panting softly, you laughed, looking down at him. “Not bad for a first timer.” You grinned, pulling him up and giving his mask a smooch.

Behind his mask, Jason grinned from ear to ear at the praise, pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged him back tightly, nuzzling your face into his neck.

“Does this mean you can make doing that a regular thing?” You smiled, gently cupping his face.

Jason’s good eye widened before he nodded quickly, resting his head in your lap. Your taste was still on his lips, and now that he knew what you tasted like, he would be sampling you a lot more often.


End file.
